Confused and heartbroken
by Christa1910
Summary: Bailey broke up with Cody because Cody says he loves London. Will Bailey find comfort in somewhere unexpected, or just go back to Kettlecorn? Rated T just in case.
1. Shatter

Bailey is really heart and uncomfortable with the way Cody acted these days. He always cared about London _way _more here herself. Lody/Zailey

~_Bailey's POV~_

I slammed the door in Cody's face as he told me he doesn't love me anymore. I couldn't believe it. The boy who once held a Mulch festival to cheer me up and everything,betrayed me? Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I ran back to my room. _How could Cody fall for London?! _I thought, as I lay on my bed and hid my face in a pillow, soaking it. _I just can't believe it! My room mate, with my boyfriend? No way!" _Then, I heard a knock. on the door. I threw a pillow at it. "go away!" I yelled. _Annoying who-ever-it-is! _ I thought. "It's me, Zack!" My heart skipped a beat. _Why _on Earth would my ex-boyfriend's (yes, ex boyfriend, me and Cody's love just became history) brother be here, in front of _my _door?

~_Zack's POV~_

I just saw Bailey slam the door in my brother's face. I methey aren't they supposed to be _in love?_ With out thinking twice, I ran after her. She rani nto her room and slammed the door. I knocked. "Bailey? Are you there?" All I heard was a pillow hit the door and sobbing. "go away!" she yelled. "It's me, Zack!" I yelled back. " There was the sound of footsteps as she approached the door. "Zack?" she said quietly, her eyes all red and puffy. "What are you doing here?" "Well, um... I saw you cry and storm away from Cody's room so I came to see it you are OK." "I'm fine." she said. "I don't believe you." "fine, I'll tell you what happened." "OK." She opened the door wider for me to come in.I'vbitten to her room lots of times, mainly to ask Bailey questions with my homework. But this time, the room was all messy and the pillows are all on the floor. I _sure can_ see that she has thrown a huge fit. "so, tell me, what's wrong?" I asked her, trying to act casual. Bailey sat down on her bed and sighed. "Cody told me that... He loves London."

**_Ha! Cliffhanger! How'd you like THAT! :) First fanfiso please R&R! Also, be sure to PM if you have any ideas! :) (or if I have any problems)_**


	2. God's Game

**_Thanks for the reader's support! Love you forever!_**

**_-Christa1910_**

Zack gasped. "what?!" he said. "I know. Ridiculous! My ex-boyfriend dating my room mate? I...I can't...Even...Im..imagine that!" She started to shake and sob. "I mean... Like Cody was so nice to me just a few days ago... And now...she started crying. "um...uh, Bailey?" Bailey just kept sobbing. Zack had no choice but to hold her in his arms. Bailey clung to Zack as she sobbed. "it's OK..." He stroked her hair. "I...I can't believe that... That Cody betrayed me!" she kept sobbing.

Zack knew he didn't want Maya to see him in this way. What wouldMalaya say? Would she just get angry and break up with him? Just then, there was a loud knock and Bailey's bedroom door flung open. Maya stood at the door way, holding her Math book. She walked in. "Oh hi Bailey. I just wanted to ask you a question-" then she froze. "Zack? What are _you_ doing in here, holding Bailey? Where...Where's Cody?" she doesnt want to believe what she saw. Zack stood up. "Maya, I can explain-" "I DON'T NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN!" Maya yelled at him.

Zack flinched at her sudden outburst. "I understand now." she said, backing away. "you fell for Bailey! AND you _**didn't**_tell me that!" she stormed out of the room, banging her math book on the wall. "I should have known!" she yelled in the halls. Zack was about to race after her, but Bailey's hand shot up and grabbed Zack's shirt. "Don't go." she said quierly, her voice muffled by the pig pillow she was holding. Zack shook her hand off. "I'm sorry." he said quietly, and sprinted after Maya.

"Maya, listen, I can explain-" Zack had just caught up with Maya, at the counter of the Easy Squeezy. "Zack. Just. Shut. Up." Maya said through gritted teeth. "I know you don't want hear it but-" "No buts. I've had enough of you." Maya picked up her smoothie and her math book and stormed away. Zack sighed, and sat down at the counter. "any thing you'd like?" the waiter asked him. "a banana fofana (is that how you spell it?) will be good." "OK, coming right up." _First Bailey and Cody. Now me and Maya's relationship became history. Why is god so freakin playing with us like we are a game of chess? _Zack's drink came up. He drank it, and left the money and some tips on the counter and left.

_**~ Meanwhile, in Bailey's cabin...~**_

**__** Bailey sat on the bed,flipping through the old scrap books Cody and her made. She sighed. They looked almost_ perfect _together. She sighed, and stroked a picture of her and Cody on the sky deck, studying together. _Why does he have to be with London? _She thought. She could feel tears forming up in her eyes. _Why with London? My room mate? This... This will be so...so awkward... _She couldn't control herself, and started sobbing all over her scrap book. _Cody..._ She just couldn't forget him. His sweet smile, his serious look when he was studying and the look of absolute horror when her and Moose were crowned the Corn Queen and King on the mulch festival _he _prepared for her. She sobbed until she fell asleep._  
_

_**~Sky deck~**_

_****_Zack walked on the sky deck. It is close to evening and the sky deck is quite was supposed to be a movie tonight he and Maya were going to, but since now that is all history, he just stared at it until he had an idea. He is taking Bailey to the movie, but just to cheer her up.

_**Phew, this sure was hard to write! *dabs forehead with hankie* Reviewers will receive cyber cookies and chocolate milk... Sorry if this chapter is kinda short...**_

_**-Christa1910**_


	3. Hope

_**Many many thanks to the people who R&R! Love you people forever! This is my first fanfic so I am sorry if the chapters are a bit short and all. :)**_

Zack held on to the tickets to the movie Madagascar 3 (_**my cousin is watching that on the computer right now so I had the idea to put it on ;)**_ )and walked towards Bailey's cabin. He knocked the door. No response. _Oh no. Bailey, don't do anything stupid. _He knocked again, this time a bit louder. "Uh, Bailey?" he called. "you there?" There was some sound in the cabin and the noise of something falling onto the floor. He heard Bailey say, "Holy feathers!" then the sound of her bending down to pick it up. She opened, the door. "What'chya need- Zack?" she said. "Um, Zack, why are you here?" "Uh, I was just wondering if you would go to the movie with me?"

"What? But... But I... I juse broke up with your brother!" "huh?" "You actually want me to be your girlfriend?" "What?! No!" Zack's heart skipped a beat when Bailey said that. _Me? As her girl friend? No way! I could work for a million years andnever deserve that girl! _He slapped his head. _What are you thinking about,you dumb skirt-chasing Zack! _"Um, Zack? Are you OK?" "uh, yeahshe replied. "so, do you still want to go to the movie. I just thought that might just cheer you up." "OK, sure. I, I just need to change..." she said, gesturing at her "Oinky" pig pajamas and her "Quacky" duck slippers. Zack nodded. "so... I'll just wait for you here."

After ten minutes, Bailey's bedroom door opened. There stood a girl Zack didn't not realize. "wow, is that you, Bailey? Are you sure you aren't London in disguise?" he said, utterly amazed. Bailey is wearing a light fluffy white dress with red ribbon on her waist. Bailey managed crack a smile. "Thanks." "Let me lead the way, m'lady."

_**~At the sky deck~**_

Zack and Bailey sat on the last row. At first Bailey and Zack were both laughing at the funny parts buI after a whlie Bailey got tired. After all, she had gone through a lot today. Bailey's head slowly inched towards Zack's shoulder (**_unconciously of course)_**and finally lay on his shoulder. Zack shuffled a bit, but knowing that she is very tired and all, he ignored it. But the slight tingling feeling inside him was unignorable. _Angel Zack: What are you thinking about, Zack? You are not supposed to be with this girl! Demon Zack: but you have broken up with Maya and she has broken up with Cody! Perfect! Ha! Normal Zack: Just shut up, you two! __  
_

After the movie ended, Zack slightly shook Bailey to wake her up. "Bailey! Wake up!" Bailey just moaned. "Cody... Don't go..." Zack sighed. _This girl still has her heart with Cody. _He thought. So he carried her back to his room, since London will be in her room and it will be SUPER awkward, and since Marcus Little left the S.S Tipton to become adinger once again, Zack had his room all to himself. He lay Bailey on what-used-to-be-Marcus's-bed, and sat down to get a blanket on her. He was just about to get up when Bailey's hand shot up again and grabbed Zack's shirt. "don't go..." she muttered. Zack sighed, and lay down next to her. "ok." he said. Bailey's hand let go and she fell asleep. Zack removed his jacket and pulled the blanket up to his chest. Bailey was shaking next to his so he patted her back. "It's OK." he said, and wrapped his hands around her, rather awkwardly, and fell asleep.

_**Yippee! Finally, some SpArKs between the two? (wait till next chaoter for more ;) ) Reviewers will recieve a hug and some cyber chocolate chip cookies! :)**_


	4. A Play of tragedy

_**Please Read and Review! Sorry if my chapters are really short! **_

Bailey woke up bright and early in Zack's arms. She slowly wiggled out of his embrace. Zack turned around and groaned. Bailey smiled. Zack looks lots more younger and less stressed in his peaceful slumber.

Bailey sat on the edge of the bed, admiring Zack's face. She had to turn away a few times when she thought Zack was going to waking up, but actually he was just muttering a soft groan and turns over.

At around 10:30, Zack woke up, groaning. "Uh... Bailey?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck and ruffling his hair. Bailey smiled. _Why does he have to be soooo cute when he ruffles his hair! Wait, why should I be interested in him?! _"Mornin', Bailey" he said, stifling a yawn. "Mornin' to you too, Zack." Zack was about to stand up, when he realized he hadn't changed.

"uh, Bailey? Can you go into the bathroom for a sec? I need to change." "OK." said Bailey, and walked into the bathroom. Zack throws his dirty clothes into the laundry basket and went to dig in the closet. He didn't find any clean clothes, but he manages to "unearth" a old long t-shirt and a pair of shorts that are mostly clean except a small stain of purple grape jelly and peanut butter.

"You can come out now." he says. Bailey walks out of the bathroom, and almost gasped when she saw Zack in his super long tee. _Why does he have to be so sweet when he wears long t-shirts?! _She screams in her head. _No, just forget it. You are not supposed to be interested in him._

"well?" asked Zack. "uh, um, you have a peanut butter andpurple grape jeyour stain on your shorts?" "yeah. I got those a long time ago, but since it's un-washable, I decided to keep it there." he said, patting the little stain.

_**~On the Skydeck~**_

"Bailey, uh, I think we need to separate now, since I have to go work at the Easy Squeezy." "OK." she replied, then leaned in. "can i still sleep at your cabin tonight?" "um, yeah, sure, no problem." said Zack. Then Bailey kissed him on the cheek. "see you!"

Zack stood there stunned, as Bailey walked away. His cheeks are flushing-as pink as London'a helicopter-and the place where Bailey kissed him is still sizzling. "geez, you sure have a hot girlfriend." a guy at the counter commented. "uh, no, that's not my girlfriend." "oh well, what a shame."

_**~Cody's Cabin~**_

Cody felt awful for what he had done to Bailey. _Oh no. Bailey, please don't do anything stupid. London told me that last night Bailey didn't even come back to her cabin! Maybe she had gone back to kettle corn? But is she's there, her heck of a boyfriend will definitely treat her terribly! What have I done?!_

_ *Flash Back at scene where they had the fight*_

_Location: Cody's cabin_

_People: Cody, Bailey_

**Bailey: *writing pre-al homework* Cody, why are you acting so weird lately? It feels like tht you dont want to hangout with me anymore. **_  
_

**Cody: *working on essay about Napoleon Bonaparte* Well you see-**

**Bailey: *puts down pencil, slightly angry* well, I do not see! What the heck is wrong with you?**

**Cody: *sighs* well, it's about time I should tell you this.**

**Bailey: *calms down a bit, continue to write homework* tell me what?**

**Cody: *puts down pencil* Well, I always thought you are the perfect girlfriend for me, but that was until I actually go. To know London.**

**Bailey: *slams pencil onto table* WHAT? YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH MY ROOM MATE?!**

**Cody: No wait! I can explain-**

**Bailey: I DON'T WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN! *crumpled homework and storms out of the room***

**Cody: *sigh***

*****End of Flashback*

Cody sighed. "I hope she's OK."

_**Poof! Done! Sorry Ididn't update yesterday, but I finished writing it but forgot to save! _ so I had to do it all over again :( Reviewers will recieve cyber cereal and pizza!**_


	5. Tears

_** Note: I forgot to add this to my previous chapters... I do not own the suite life series or the characters! Thanks!**_

Zack just finished work and took off his apron. He decided to gto look for Bailey,Knut could find her anywhere.

He searched the Skydeck, her room, the classroom, even the elevators, and couldn't find her. He was walking back to his room, hoping to see her there when he heard some sound in a tiny closet, used to store broomsticks and stuff. He opened the door, and there curled in a ball is...

"Bailey?" Zack said, bending down to push the stray and wet hair off her face. "Z..Zack?" she said. "yeah, it's me." Zack said. "what's wrong?" "I.. I was walking back to my room to pick up my things when... When I saw C... Cody a...and London kissing! He..he tried to explain but... But..." big fat years are rolling down her cheeks.

"it's ok." Zack said, sitting next to her. "don't tell me if you don't want to." Bailey curled up in his arms and lay her face on Zack's chest. "I... I don't know what to do! Living on this ship a..and facing all.. All those kinds of.. Tor..Torture. Maybe I'll just go back to kettlecorn."

"WHAT? No!" Zack let those words slip out of his mouth. Bailey looked at Zack, surprised. "I..I mean, don't go. There are still friends here on this ship! Like , Mr. Moseby, and and Woody..." "and you." Bailey added, smiling a little. "yeah. And me."

"I'll tell you about what happened in the halls... When I went there to fetch my clothes..."

*Flash Back at scene*

_Location: Hallway._

_People: London, Cody, Bailey_

**_Cody: London... You know that I liked you and all... _**

**_London: I know. I'm not that dumb you know._**

**_Cody: *smiles, kisses London*_**

**_Bailey: *humming a tune as she comes out of the elevator, her room keys in her hand* Oh my god! *drops keys*_**

**_Cody and London: *breaks apart from kiss* _**

**_Bailey: Wh...what are you doing? *covers mouth, tears struggling to fall out*_**

**_Cody: Bailey, I can explain-_**

**_Bailey: I DON'T WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! *storms away*_**

*End of Flash back*

"my." Zack said. "yeah." "well, it's ok now. You've broken up with him and all." "but...But I can't forget him!" Bailey is tearing up again. Zack held her in his arms, and buried his face in her hair. "it's ok. You've got me, right? A shorter and less brainier version of Cody." "yeah." Bailey said,laughing a little. "you are right."

"you got your clothes?" "no." "then I gues I'll lend you some of mine... I took them to the laundry room today. You can go fetch your clothes tomorrow." "ok." "let's go get some dinner first." He stood up, and helped Bailey up. He opened the door and was about to walk outside when he noticed someon standing in front of him.

"C..Cody?!"

"what are you doing here Zack?!"

**_Cliffhanger! Yay! Please read and review, reviewers shall recieve cyber popcorn and cyber ginger ale! _**


	6. Dreams and Reality

_**Disclaimer: I do not own suite life on deck or any characters...**_

__ Bailey stood up to see what happened. "Cody?" she said weakly. "Bailey? Why are you with Zack?" "I, uh..." "she was just chatting with me." Zack said, defending Bailey. "and by the way, it's non of your business since you broke up with her first!"

Cody's face turned red. "Oh oh yeah" he said. "that doesnt mean you can mess with _her._" it's Zack's turn to get angry now. "Oh _yeah?" _he said, and grabbed Bailey into a kiss. Bailey was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Zack's soft and honey scented lips on her lips wet with her tears.

After for what like eternity, Cody tore them apart. "ENOUGH! You can have her! Ok? Just stop it!" Zack and Bailey stared at him as Cody stormed off. "geez." said Zack. "sorry for that kiss." "it's alright." "thanks for playing along, Bailey. " Bailey wanted to tell him that she likes him... For real. After how he held her in his arms, she developed deep feelings for him. "no problem. Any time."

Bailey and Zack walked back to his room in awkward silence. When they arrived at his room, Zack went to the drawer and fished out a long tee, long enough to reach Bailey's thighs. "here." he said, handing her the tee. "Go take a bath." "but I just noticed I didn't bring my undergarments." "..."

So, Zack and Bailey headed towards the undergarments store. Zack stood outside while Bailey went in to buy stuff. Then they headed back to his cabin.

When Bailey took a bath, she couldn't stop thinking about Zack and _the_ kiss. She shook her head. _I can't have him... _

Zack sat on his bed, reading a comic book. Bailey soon came out, her hair still wet and smelled like coconut shampoo. Zack handed her a towand to dry her hair and went to take a bath.

After they both finished taking a bath, they sat on their own bed and watched tv for a while until Bailey's eyelids felt heavy. "you want to sleep?" zack asked her. "yeah..." she replied. Zack tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he went to sleep on his own bed.

_~Bailey's nightmare~_

_ A monster is chasing me and I was running back to the farm, and it was raining. I slipped, and I fell on the cornfield. The monster unrooted every single corncob just to find me. I curled into a ball, scared to death. The monster is a huge scrapbook me and Cody made a long time ago. _

_ The monster finally caught me and grabbed me by the shoulder, but the grip was gentle. And then I heard..._

"Bailey! Bailey!" Zack is shaking Bailey slightly. "wh..what happened?" Bailey asked. Her face covered with tears. "you..you had a nightmare. You were screaming." "yeah..." she said. "can you hold me and let me fall asleep?" "yeah. Sure."

Zack lay on the bed, and Bailey lay her head on his chest. He buried his face in her blond hair. "your hair smeln'a nice." "thanks."

And so, they fell asleep next to each other, clinging tightly onto one another.

_**Reviewers will receive cyber oreo and cyber pizza! Please review...**_


	7. Hollow

Please_** read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life series and the characters (no matter how much I want to :/ )**_

Bailey woke up bright and early. _Feels like a good day! _She thought. She wiggles out of Zack's embrace and went to brush her teeth and wash her face. She combed her hair and put on her hair clips and her hair band.

She changed into to her day clothes, and sat on Zack's bed (since they were her bed). She took out one of Zack's comic books and started to read.

It was after 10 when Zack woke up. He yawned, and stretched. Then he saw Bailey, reading one of his _Avenger _comics. "morning, Bailey." "morning, Zack."

**_~ Ten minutes later~_**

Zack has washed and changed into his juice boy uniform. Bailey was still reading to comic book. "let's go get breakfast." "ok."

They walked to the Skydeck after they had breakfast. Unfortunately, London was there, talking with Woody. Bailey tried to ignore her, but London spotted her.

"Bailey! Where were you in the last few days?" Bailey just threw a death glare at her. "none of your business." "but-" "IF YOU ARE WITH CODY, THEN DON'T TALK TO ME!"

London flinched at her sudden outburst. "Fine!" she said, and stomped away. Bailey stood there, fuming. "wow, calm down, bro" Woody said. "yeah." said Zack. Bailey gritted her teeth. "That. Fancy-girl." she said, in a dark tone, "I. Am. NOT. Going. Back. To. That. Cabin. Ever. AGAIN!"

Both Zack and Woody flinched. "wow. This Cowgirl has SOME temper." woody commented. Bailey threw a death glare at him, and stormed away. "better go catch her." said Zack. "ok." said woody.

Zack soon found Bailey curled up in a closet. She just sat there, staring out at space. "Bailey?" Zack said, shaking her a little. She just looked up, without saying anything. "Bailey? Are you ok?" it seems that Bailey's soul left her body, and now all that's left of her is a hollow shell.

"Bailey?" Bailey stared at Zack. Zack stares back, years welling up in his eyes. Bailey lifted her hand and strokes his hair. "Z..zack..." she mutters through her dry and cracked lips, "I..I..."

Zack didn't wait until she finished. He pulled her in for a kiss. Tears flowed down Bailey's face as she closed her eyes.

**Sorry this chap is short! Was busy today! Please review! Review will receive a hug!**


End file.
